


Little Mermaid

by SharkGirl



Series: Samezuka Halloween Party [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom!Haru, Established Relationship, Feels, Fireman Uniform, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Implied Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, Implied Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke, M/M, Mermaid Costume, Roleplay, Shower Sex, Wall Sex, post ES episode 14, top!Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the annual Samezuka Halloween Party and Costume Contest and Haru has chosen a costume that has his boyfriend carrying him all over creation.  That is, until the water's call is too much for Iwatobi's vice-captain.  Worry, Guilt and Shower Sex.</p>
<p>Lots of swim boys being silly and some overlap with Under Arrest and the rest of the "Samezuka Halloween Party" fics to come.</p>
<p>Takes place two months after Touch (but can be read separately)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Mermaid

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so where Under Arrest was mostly sex...this one is mostly story (but there's still sex!)
> 
> Although the "Samezuka Halloween Party" stories can be read separately, this one really hints at other pairings.
> 
> Thanks to my Beta DolphinGirl for making sure I kept MakoHaru in character~

Makoto stood outside of his boyfriend’s house, hand raised and poised to knock on the door.  It was nearly dusk.  He looked at his Kevlar-clad arm and wondered if, perhaps, he should have gone for a less realistic fireman costume for the annual Samezuka Halloween Party and Costume Contest.  The flame-retardant arimid fiber was heavy even for his large, well-built frame, but it wasn’t too bad. He’d probably take the jacket off and tie it around his waist if it got too cumbersome or hot.

He shook his head and knocked on the door.  As usual, there was no answer.  He opened the ever-unlocked door and stepped inside the Nanase residence.  He paused to remove his heavy rubber boots at the genkan and followed his usual route from the front door to the bathroom.  He was shocked to see that his boyfriend was not in the tub.  Despite the strange hour of the day, he figured he’d still be lazing about waiting for Makoto to scoop him up.

“Haru?” the sandy-haired man called, popping his head back out and looking in the kitchen.  There was no lingering odor of mackerel, so the raven-haired man had definitely not been in there recently.  He worried for a moment that maybe Haru had gone to meet him at the station instead of waiting to be picked up.  But they almost always walked together.  He gave one last call, a little louder, “Haru?”

“Bedroom,” he heard his stoic boyfriend respond.  Makoto smiled, relieved.  He walked over to the older teen’s bedroom and noticed that the door was slightly ajar.

“I’m coming in,” he announced and pushed the door open, hearing it creak on its hinges.  Olive green eyes widened at the sight before him.  Haru was laying on the floor, topless with what appeared to be a mermaid tail encasing his legs.

“Haru, you won’t be able to walk if you wear that,” Makoto blinked, trying to figure out where his boyfriend had procured such a costume and why he thought it would be a good idea to wear it to a party that was easily an hour’s train ride away.  A party that involved dancing and, more importantly, the simple use of ones legs to walk.

“Makoto can carry me,” Haru said flatly, moving his feet in a way that made the tail flop from side-to-side on the ground.

“All night?” the taller man’s usual smile was pulled down into a slight frown as light eyebrows rose up toward his hairline.

“Makoto is strong,” the raven-haired man answered.  “Just the other afternoon, you held me up against the wall while we-”

“Haru!” the sandy-haired man blushed, lifting his hands to cover his face.  The merman just shrugged.  Makoto took a deep breath and willed his face to cool down.  “Are you sure you want to wear that?” he asked and Haru nodded.  The taller man let out a sigh and shook his head, but he was smiling.  “Okay, if that’s what Haru wants.”

The trip to the station was difficult.  Walking clad in a heavy, very official-looking fireman’s uniform, plus carrying his half-naked boyfriend made traversing the steps difficult and downright dangerous.  Three or four times, Makoto nearly lost his footing, but caught himself at the last moment.  Haru seemed completely at ease in his arms, his grip never once tightening or body tensing.

Finally, by some miracle, they made it to the train station. Makoto was happy to be able to set his boyfriend down and take a seat.  He was sweating.  Haru, on the other hand, looked a little cold, wearing only the fin. The sandy-haired man shrugged off his jacket and draped it over his boyfriend’s shoulders.  Oddly enough, the pair received few stares on their short ride to the next station.  Then again, it was Halloween, after all.

“This is our stop,” Makoto said when the doors opened.  He scooped Haru up, still wearing his jacket, and carried the merman off of the train.  They were supposed to meet Nagisa and Rei before taking their connecting train to the station closest to Samezuka Academy.  Makoto looked around and then heard his name being called.

“Haru-chan!  Mako-chan!” Nagisa waved both arms in the air excitedly.  Makoto wasn’t sure how he’d missed him.  The bubbly blonde was wearing a bright orange astronaut costume that made him stick out like a sore thumb.  Makoto hiked Haru higher up in his arms and walked over to their teammates.  “Wow, what great costumes!” Nagisa beamed at them.  “Mako-chan is a fireman and Haru-chan is a…” he blinked, pulling the coat apart so he could get a better look at his team’s vice-captain.  “Oh, Haru-chan is a mermaid!” he cheered.

“Makoto-senpai, have you been carrying Haruka-senpai this whole time?” Rei asked, violet eyes showing concern.  Makoto nodded, but tried his best to smile.  Haru wasn’t that heavy.  Of course, the combined weight of his boyfriend and his costume wasn’t the easiest to carry.  “Aren’t you tired?”

“Makoto is strong,” Haru blinked up at his kohai.  “Just the other afternoon, he held me up against the wall while we-”

“Haru!” Makoto shouted, face brighter than a tomato.  The raven-haired man shrugged again and laced his fingers behind his boyfriend’s neck.  Makoto sighed and just caught Nagisa’s snicker before the blonde changed the subject.

“What do you think of our costumes?” the blonde asked, posing.

“Very nice,” Makoto answered.  “You’re an astronaut and Rei is a…” he frowned slightly, brows drawn together in concentration.  “Are you a pharmacist?”  Nagisa burst out laughing, elbowing his boyfriend, magenta eyes flashing at what must have been an inside joke.  Makoto felt embarrassed.  “Am I wrong?”

“I couldn’t tell what he was supposed to be either,” the blonde hiccupped, wiping a stray tear as it threatened to escape.  “I thought he was a pediatrician.”

“Really now,” the blue-haired teen was frowning slightly, “my costume isn’t that difficult to figure out, right, Haruka-senpai?” he implored.  The merman looked up at him, blue eyes completely serious.

“Dentist.” he said and Rei’s face fell.  Nagisa erupted into another fit of giggles, slapping his boyfriend on the back. 

“Wrong again,” the blonde gasped for breath.  “Go ahead and tell them, Rei-chan.”  Rei straightened his white lab coat and adjusted his glasses. 

“I am,” Rei began.  The two third years looked on as the bespectacled boy flared his coat out, striking a pose, “a Rocket Scientist!”  The others stared at him blankly for a moment, Nagisa still trying to regulate his breathing after his most recent fit.  Violet eyes looked over his friends expectantly and then Rei gasped.  “Oh, I almost forgot,” he fished into his pocket and pulled out a pair of safety goggles, stretching out the elastic and putting them on the top of his head.  “How about now?”

“Oh, yeah,” Makoto offered with his normal friendly smile.  “I can totally see that you’re a, uh,” he paused, trying to remember what Rei had said.  “Um, a rocket scientist,” he finished.

“Don’t lie to him, Mako-chan,” Nagisa rested a hand on their captain’s shoulder and shook his head.  “I told Rei-chan he should have gone with the other costume.”

“But it didn’t fit with our theme,” the blue-haired boy nearly pouted and Makoto thought for a moment that perhaps Nagisa was rubbing off on the taller boy.  “And besides, there’s nothing more beautiful than Chemistry, the identification of the substances of which matter is composed and the investigation of their properties and the ways in which they interact, combine, and change!” 

A cricket was heard in the distance.

“Anyway, I brought the other costume just in case,” Nagisa held a duffel bag forward with a smile.  “Maybe Haru-chan will want to change into something with legs,” the blonde offered and Makoto felt hopeful for a moment.  It wasn’t that he didn’t love carrying his boyfriend around, but his arms were starting to get tired.  Haru shook his head and Makoto sighed.  The raven-haired man looked up at him questioningly and Makoto just gave him his brightest smile, assuring him nothing was wrong.

“There’s the train,” Rei pointed and Makoto felt relief wash over him.  He could set Haru down again and give his arms a rest.  Of course, the ride was over quickly.  It wasn’t that Samezuka was particularly far away, but the changing of and waiting on trains was what took the longest.  All too soon, they were walking up to the gates of the prestigious academy.

As usual, the private school spared no expense.  There were a few booths outside lit with lanterns serving various snack foods.  Nagisa was already buying five of each item before Rei could catch him.  Makoto, feeling the weight of his boyfriend and costume growing steadily heavier, opted to go inside and find the main dancing and contest area.  He walked through the doors and into the gym adjacent to the swimming pool.  It was full of costumed teens dancing and swaying to the music.  He found a row of chairs against one of the walls and set his boyfriend down.  He was about to take a seat himself, when he heard a familiar voice.

“Tachibana-san!” a silver-haired boy waved and walked over.  He was dressed in a black and white striped prison uniform with a plastic shackle on his leg and the connected ball and chain in his hand.  “Glad you could make it,” the younger teen smiled.

“We’re happy the swim team invited us,” Makoto smiled at him.  “I like your costume,” he said and the other boy scratched the back of his head.  “Are you entering the contest?” he asked.

“Well, we are-”

“Tachibana-san!” Momo bounced up and greeted the Iwatobi team captain.  “I didn’t know you were going to be here,” the orange-haired boy grinned at him.  “Is Gou-san…?” golden eyes darted around the room, looking for the redheaded Iwatobi swim team manager, but he frowned when he didn’t see her.

“Rin invited her, but I’m not sure if she’s coming or not,” Makoto apologized.  “Oh, you two have matching costumes?” he asked, looking at Ai and Momo’s identical outfits.

“We’re entering the partners’ costume contest,” the first year said proudly, wrapping an arm around Ai’s neck and pulling his senpai closer.

“M-Momo-kun,” the silver-haired boy pulled back with a flush.  “I asked you to stop doing that.”

“Sorry, sorry, Nitori-senpai,” the taller boy ducked his head.  “Oh,” golden eyes flashed and looked back toward Makoto, “is Nagisacchi here?”

“Yes, he and Rei are buying a few snacks,” the sandy-haired faux fireman responded and then remembered that his boyfriend was sitting right behind him.  “Right, Haru?”

“Yeah,” Haru answered, looking rather bored.

“Nanase-san, your costume is great!” Momo cheered with wide eyes.  “But how have you been walking around?” he asked curiously.

“Makoto,” the raven-haired man answered simply.

“Tachibana-san, did you carry him all the way here?” Ai asked, blue eyes wide.

“Well, we got to sit on the train,” Makoto scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

“But still, that’s really far!” Momo added, impressed.

“Makoto is strong,” Haru said flatly, “Just the other afternoon, he held me up against the wall while we-”

“Haru!” the taller man was mortified.  “Please stop bringing that up,” he covered his face, which felt like it had burst into flames.

“Wow, that’s impressive,” the orange-haired first year said, blinking wildly.  “Nitori-senpai, do you think I could lift you?” he turned on the older boy, completely misunderstanding what Haru had meant.

“Momo-kun, st-stop!” Ai tried to push the over-eager Mikoshiba off of him, blue eyes searching for something to distract his kohai.  “Ah, I see Gou-san!” he pointed over at the punch table.

“Gou-san?” like a puppy, the first year turned and ran off in that direction.  Ai breathed a sigh of relief.

“He’s going to come back when he doesn’t find her,” Haru spoke again, eyebrows raised.

“Actually, I do see Gou,” Makoto looked over toward where the younger man had run off.  She was standing next to the punch bowl, looking around for someone, completely unaware of the energetic ball of annoyance headed her way.  “I’ll get us some punch, Haru,” he turned toward his boyfriend and the older man nodded.

“It’s really nice of Tachibana-san to carry you around like that,” Ai said, almost dreamily.

“Is the pool open?” was all Haru said in response.

Makoto made his way through the growing crowd and reached the punch table what could have only been a few seconds after Momo had.  Gou had a smile plastered on her face as she was hit with an onslaught of facts about the Great Mikoshiba Momotarou.  His likes, dislikes and dream date, included.

“Makoto-senpai,” she looked at him with relief.  She was dressed as a witch, a simple costume, but she looked cute.

“Hi Gou,” he greeted and grabbed two glasses for Haru and himself.  “Did you come here by yourself?”  No sooner had the question left his lips, did a tall redhead appear behind her and wrap an arm around her shoulders.

“Sorry, it took me forever to find a parking space,” the amazingly tall man apologized.  He was dressed as a vampire.

“Nii-chan,” Momo looked up at his older brother.  “What are you doing here?” he frowned a little when he noticed the older man’s arm around Gou.

“What?  I can’t visit my old school?” he pouted at his younger brother.  “Besides, my girlfriend was invited, so she asked me to escort her.”

There was a long pause.  A tumbleweed may have blown by.

“G-g-g-girlf-f-f-friend?” Momo looked back and forth between his brother and the object of his affection, blinking in confusion.  “Nii-chan and Gou-san?” he asked.

“Well, your brother was pretty persistent,” she giggled.

“Finally got her to cave last month,” Seijuurou smiled down at her and she returned the favor.

“Last…month…” the younger Mikoshiba stood there silently, the color draining from his face.

“Anyway, now that I’m here, I believe I owe this young lady a dance,” the older said, oblivious to his brother’s shock and apparent heartbreak.  “See you guys later,” he waved and guided his girlfriend out onto the dance floor.

“Ah, so you are still here,” Ai said as he walked over.  “Was that Mikoshiba-senpai?” he looked over his shoulder and then shook his head.

“Thanks Ai-chan,” Nagisa smiled, catching up to the silver-haired boy.  “We were looking everywhere for you, Mako-chan,” the blonde pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

“You were eating your weight in churros,” Rei corrected.

“Still, we didn’t know where they went,” the shorter teen huffed indignantly.  Then magenta eyes blinked in surprise, looking around.  “Where’s Haru-chan?”

“Oh, I went to get us punch,” Makoto answered.  “I left him over there by the…” he pointed, but didn’t see his boyfriend anywhere near the seats.  “I could have sworn…”  Then he noticed his fireman’s jacket on the ground near the chairs.

“I was talking to Nanase-san just before you two found me,” Ai also looked puzzled.  “He was just there.”

“Did he go to the restroom?” Rei suggested.

“Did he say anything?” Makoto asked, worry sneaking into his voice.

“Well, right before I spotted Nagisa-kun, he asked if our pool was open,” Ai chuckled.  “But you don’t think he went-” He didn’t get a chance to finish.  The Iwatobi team had already run off in the direction of the large indoor pool, leaving a stunned Ai in their wake.  “Well, that was strange.  Don’t you think, Momo-kun?”

“Nii-chan…and…Gou-san…” the orange-haired boy said over and over, eyes unblinking.

“Momo-kun?” Ai waved a hand in front of his kohai’s face, but received no response.

Makoto was the first to reach the pool with Nagisa and Rei close behind.  He scanned the area, but he didn’t see Haru anywhere.

“I see him!” Rei shouted and pointed to a dark blob floating at the bottom, several meters from where they were standing.

“Haru!” Makoto shouted, kicked off his boots and stripped off his shirt and pants.  He was just about to dive into the water when the sunken form made its way to the surface, tossing dark bangs to the side as he took a breath.  He seemed to have spotted the half-naked Makoto and swam toward him.

“Haru-chan!” Nagisa called, dropping his duffel on the tile floor. “You scared us!”

“We thought you’d drowned, Haruka-senpai!” Rei put a hand over his chest.

“The water would never hurt me,” Haru cocked his head to side.  He swam over to the edge and looked up at his boyfriend.  Makoto wasn’t looking at him, but instead, he was staring straight ahead.

“Mako-chan was about to jump in and save you,” the blonde added, tears forming in magenta eyes.  Haru’s eyes widened and he looked up at his lover again.

“Makoto…” he began.

“C’mon Haru,” the sandy-haired man was looking at him now, olive green eyes warm as always, a smile on his face.  “Let’s go get you dried off,” he held a hand out and Haru took it.  It was a little difficult getting out of the pool with a fin wrapped around his legs, but he managed with the taller man’s help.  Makoto slowly started to get dressed while his boyfriend waited on the ground, sopping wet.

“You definitely can’t stay in that costume now,” Nagisa sighed.  “It’s a good thing I’m always prepared,” he grabbed his duffel from the ground and handed it to Makoto.  Just as the taller man bent down to pick Haru up, Ai and Momo walked in.

“So he was in here?” the silver-haired boy was astonished.

“Nanase-san really loves water,” Momo mused, clearly over his shellshock from earlier.

“Ai, are the showers in the locker rooms open?” Makoto asked, gesturing to his soggy boyfriend.

“Not at this hour,” the breaststroke swimmer sighed.  “Oh, but you can use the showers in the dorms,” he offered.  “But you’ll need a keycard,” he frowned.

“He can use Rin-senpai’s,” the orange-haired boy suggested.  “He and Sousuke-senpai are probably still in the dorm.”

“Thanks,” Makoto said and bent down to pick Haru up.

“Makoto…I-” the raven-haired man began.

“You guys go enjoy the party,” the tallest smiled at his friends.  “We’ll be back in a little bit,” he said and started walking toward the dorms.  Makoto knew that Haru was probably trying to apologize or maybe even justify why he thought it was a good idea to jump into a closed pool while wearing a mermaid costume, but he didn’t want to hear it right now.  He wasn’t angry with him.  He had just been so worried.  For a moment he thought he’d lost him.  It felt like icy fingers had gripped his heart, stealing his breath away.  He shook his head and they continued in silence until they reached Rin and Sousuke’s door.

Makoto tentatively knocked on the door.  He didn’t receive a response right away, but he swore he heard voices inside.  His arms were screaming at him from having carried Haru for so long, but he was nearly done.  He knocked again, more insistently this time.

“Keep your pants on,” he heard Rin’s voice clearly and let out a sigh of relief.

“Rin?” Makoto called, silently urging the redhead to open the door faster.  He nearly dropped Haru and, with a grunt, he hiked his boyfriend up higher in his arms and knocked again.  “Please open the door,” he begged.  He heard hushed voices again and some movement before the door opened.  The redhead was dressed as a policeman, his costume hastily put on and his shirt a button off.

“What the…?”  Rin looked surprised, of course, why wouldn’t he?  Makoto was standing there in a fireman’s costume holding his soaking wet, half-fish boyfriend in his arms. Crimson eyes blinked up at him.

“Can we get your key to the showers?” Makoto knew his voice sounded strained, but he was both physically and mentally exhausted.

“Haru are you a-”

“Mermaid,” the blue-eyed teen said it like it was a completely normal Halloween costume.

“Makoto, have you been carrying him around all night?” Rin looked up at the sandy-haired man.  The taller man nodded, forcing a smile.  “Here, come in and set him down for a sec,” the redhead stepped aside to let them into the room.  “I’ll get the key to the showers.”

“Thank you,” Makoto said and walked in.  Rin ran over to his desk to grab his keycard.  “Do you have a towel?” the taller man asked, noticing a few water droplets on the ground. “I don’t want Haru to get the floor wet.

“Yeah, Sousuke, could you…” Rin began and then froze, turning around to look at the bed.  Makoto followed his gaze and flushed.  Sousuke was handcuffed to the lower bunk, wearing the same policeman’s button up shirt as Rin, but it was completely open and pushed to the sides.  It was hard to tell if he was wearing pants because the brunet’s legs were covered by a blanket.  It was then that Makoto noticed a pair of blue pants on the ground.  That answered that question.  His blush darkened.  Haru, on the other hand, calmly looked over and greeted the captive man.

“Hey Sousuke,” he said.

“Hey Haru,” Sousuke replied like he wasn’t handcuffed and half naked.

“Uh, s-sorry if w-we’re intruding…” Makoto’s face was still bright red.

“Nah,” Sousuke said sarcastically and pursed his lips.  Rin grabbed a towel and spread it out on the floor, allowing the sandy-haired man to set his boyfriend down.

“Haru, honestly, you expected Makoto to carry you all night?” the redhead shook his head as he grabbed the keycard off the desk.

“Makoto is strong,” Haru said, blue eyes bored, “in fact, just the other afternoon he held me up against the wall while we-”

“Haru!” if possible, the sandy-haired man’s face turned a darker shade of red.

“Here’s the key,” Rin handed it to the blushing man, “and Haru, take that ridiculous costume off,” he frowned, putting his hands on his hips, “and do I even want to know why you’re soaking wet?”

Haru opened his mouth, but Rin just held a hand out.

“Save it,” the redhead sighed.  The raven-haired man shrugged and reached behind to unzip the back of his light blue, shimmering fin.  He stood up and no one was surprised to see the jammers underneath.  “Alright, take a left and head down the hallway,” Rin instructed, “the showers are on the right.”

“Thanks Rin,” Makoto smiled at him, olive green eyes warm as always.

“Do you need another costume?” the Samezuka captain asked.

“We borrowed one, thanks,” the sandy-haired man answered and gestured toward the doorway where he’d left the duffle bag Nagisa had given him.  “Thanks again and, uh,” he looked down with a blush, “sorry for interrupting.”  With that, he and Haru rushed out of the room, or, more accurately, Makoto dragged Haru out of the room before shutting the door behind them.

They followed Rin’s directions and were soon standing in front of the locked door to the showers.  Makoto slid the keycard and let out a breath when the red light flashed green.  He pushed the door open and walked inside, Haru trailing behind him.  Makoto walked over to a stall and turned on the tap, letting the water warm up.

“Makoto…” the raven-haired man began, eyes downcast.  “About earlier, I’m so-”

“It’s okay,” green eyes smiled at him.  “I should have known better than to leave you alone so close to a pool,” he tried to laugh it off.

“But you were worried about me,” Haru frowned.  “I didn’t realize it would cause you pain.”

“I was just scared,” Makoto admitted, setting the duffle bag on a bench.  “When I ran in and saw you at the bottom of the pool…” he trailed off with a sigh.  “I thought for a second that I’d lost you.”  Suddenly, cool arms wrapped around him from behind, Haru’s face buried itself between the taller man’s shoulder blades.

They didn’t have to say anything else.

Soon, Makoto noticed steam coming from the shower stall.

“Well, you’d better go rinse off,” the sandy-haired man said.  He felt the arms around him loosen and watched Haru walk over toward the stall.  The raven-haired man peeled his jammers off and tossed them to the side, stepping under the hot spray of the shower, not bothering to close the curtain.

Makoto’s eyes raked over his lover’s form, watching the droplets of water cascade down his lithe body, pooling in the dip of his lower back before splashing over his firm cheeks and hitting the ground.  He quickly tore his eyes away, deciding it would be a better idea to pull out the spare costume Nagisa had given them.

He searched through the bag and found what appeared to be a chef’s costume.  He pulled out a white coat, dark pants, an apron, a necktie and a hat.  He looked deeper to see if there were any socks or shoes and he was surprised when he found them.  He also found a pair of pajamas, a change of clothes and a toothbrush.  It was then that he realized that this duffel wasn’t just for Nagisa’s extra costume; it was an overnight bag as well.  He recalled the blonde saying something about sleeping over Rei’s house after the party while they were on the train.

Not intending to snoop, but wanting to make sure he had all the costume pieces, Makoto dug a little deeper until his fingers brushed something smooth.  Curiosity getting the better of him, he pulled the item out.  It was a bottle with the words ‘Love Jelly’ written on the side.  He stared at it for a moment, the small winking strawberry character on its label staring back at him. 

He knew that Nagisa and Rei had taken that step.  He’d heard about it from the very source.  But to find a giant bottle of strawberry-flavored lube in the blonde’s duffle was a bit much for him to handle.  He shoved it back into the bag and did his best not to glance at it.  He turned his attention back on Haru.

“Makoto,” his boyfriend called, as if feeling his eyes on him.

“Yes?” Makoto tried not to sound guilty.  He wasn’t snooping.  It was an accident.  Haru looked over his shoulder, blue eyes beckoning.  The sandy-haired man felt compelled to walk over to him.  The shorter man stepped out of the spray of water and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck.

“Thank you for saving me,” Haru murmured and kissed Makoto’s neck.  The sandy-haired man was confused.  He hadn’t actually jumped in.  “Even though you said it’s your job,” he added.  Confused green eyes looked down at him.  “You said you’re a fireman, right?” his lover looked up at him innocently.  “It’s your job to rescue people?”

“Haru…what are you…?” Makoto wasn’t sure what was going on.  Had his boyfriend stayed underwater too long?

“I miss my fin,” Haru looked down and sighed.  Makoto figured they could just get it from Rin’s room after the shower, but there was a strange look in his lover’s eyes.  “But I traded it for legs so I could be with you.”

It was then that it hit him.  Haru wanted to role play.  That was something they’d never done before.  After dating for over a year, they’d finally moved forward with the physical part of their relationship.  That was two months ago.  It was great and satisfying, but something about the way Haru was looking at him, acting out a character…it was intriguing.

“You gave up a lot,” Makoto was finally playing along and the raven-haired man looked up at him, giving him that small smile that was reserved only for his lover.

“It was worth it to be with you,” the shorter man sighed contently.  Makoto felt his boyfriend’s smaller hands release his neck travel over his chest.  “You’re wearing clothes again,” Haru complained.  “I don’t see why humans have to wear so much.”

“We can’t all go around swimming naked all the time,” Makoto teased.  Still, he pulled away and removed his navy shirt, which was pretty much soaked through from being pressed against his sopping wet boyfriend.  He tossed it to the side and reached down to unbutton his pants.

“It’s been difficult getting used to this body,” the raven-haired man bit his lip.  “My lower half is so sensitive now,” he leaned closer and let out a shaky breath as his erection rubbed against the rough fabric of Makoto’s pants.

“Have you touched yourself?” Makoto asked, green eyes darkening.  Haru nodded and he let out a low moan.

“It wasn’t enough,” the older teen complained.  “Please, Makoto,” he braced his hands on his lover’s chest and looked into his eyes.  “Show me how humans make love.”  Makoto swallowed.  This game was getting pretty hot.  For a moment, he’d even forgotten that they were in the Samezuka dorm’s showers.

“Haru, we really shouldn’t,” he argued, albeit weakly, “not here.”

“But I want Makoto so much,” Haru reached up to grab ahold of his boyfriend’s hand, dragging it lower.  “It’s so hard and wet here,” he placed Makoto’s hand on his erection and let out a throaty moan. 

“Haru…” he breathed and gave in.  He loosely fisted his lover’s member with one hand and tangled his fingers in his boyfriend’s hair with the other, pulling him in for a deep kiss.  Makoto loved the little moans coming from Haru’s lips.  He took advantage of his lover’s open mouth and slipped his tongue inside, tracing every crevice of Haru’s hot, wet cavern.  When they pulled apart, they were both panting.

“I want Makoto…” Haru moaned softly.

“But we don’t have any-” Makoto paused.  “One sec,” he gave Haru a quick kiss and pulled away, walking toward the duffel.  “Sorry Nagisa,” he whispered as he grabbed the pink-tinted bottle.  Haru raised an eyebrow, but didn’t complain.  “I’ll pay him back,” Makoto promised and popped the cap.

Soon, Haru was back under the spray of the water, his hands planted on the tile wall to keep himself from falling over as Makoto’s slicked fingers thrust in and out of his opening.  He was bent over just enough that his forehead almost rested on the cool tile of the shower stall.

“Haru, you’re still so tight,” the sandy-haired man marveled as he added a third finger.

“I thought this was supposed to be our first time,” the shorter man almost laughed, realizing that both of them had forgotten about their little roleplaying game.  Makoto shrugged, though his boyfriend couldn’t see, and continued stretching him.  “Hurry up,” Haru was getting impatient. 

“Sorry, Haru,” Makoto apologized and pulled his fingers out.  He was still wearing his fireman’s pants and boots.  He unzipped the pants and pulled them down just enough to pull out his arousal.  He stroked it a few times and then realized they were missing something.  “Haru, we don’t have a-”

“Check your front pocket,” the raven-haired man looked over his shoulder.  Makoto blinked, but he followed his instructions.  He reached into the pocket and pulled out a little foil package.

“When did you…?” he asked and Haru just shared that secret smile again.  “You were planning this?” he asked.

“Not this exactly,” Haru looked around the otherwise empty shower stalls, “but you never know.”  Makoto smiled and tore the package open, sliding the latex onto his erection and gasping at the sensation.  He closed his eyes and pumped his length.  Haru’s voice brought him back to what they were about to do.  “Are your arms still tired?” he asked.

“Um,” Makoto looked down as if his muscles would answer him.  They weren’t as sore as they were earlier.  “No, not really.”  There was a slight pause.  “Why?”

“Because…” Haru looked over his shoulder demurely, blue eyes heavily lidded.  “Makoto is strong…” his cheeks were tinted and Makoto took the hint.  He was suddenly glad he’d kept his rubber boots on, as they proved quite slip-resistant on the slick tile floor.  He flipped his boyfriend around to face him.  Haru wrapped his arms around Makoto’s neck and the taller man hooked his elbows under his lover’s knees, hoisting him up and spreading him open, the taller pressing his palms against the tile wall to steady himself.

“You really like this?” Makoto asked as he lined his member up with Haru’s entrance.

“I’ve only been hinting at it all night,” the raven-haired man deadpanned.

“Sorry your boyfriend is a little dense,” the taller man admitted with a chuckle before he slowly slid into Haru’s tight, welcoming warmth.  “Haru, you’re so tight…” he panted against his lover’s neck.

“Mm…” Haru hummed in response, arching his back when Makoto started to move.  It was hard to get much movement in this position, but it did allow him to reach pretty deep.  Haru clawed at his lover’s back as Makoto thrust up into him.  “Makoto…” he moaned.

“Haru…” the sandy-haired man echoed.  They kept that pace up for a while, but then Makoto started to feel the burn in his arms and legs.  He’d really overused them today.  Not wanting to stop, he slowly slid them down the wall, turning so his back was to the side of shower stall.  He lowered just a bit more and felt the cool tiles of the floor against his backside.  Now Haru was riding him.

“Even better,” the raven-haired man nearly purred as he impaled himself on his lover’s length.  He bit his lip and closed his eyes at the sensation of being so full.  Makoto reached forward and wrapped a hand around Haru’s erection, causing blue eyes to snap open. 

“Cum for me, Haru,” he breathed, barely audible above the rushing sound of the water around them.  He chose that moment to thrust up into his lover one more time and that did it.  Haru nearly screamed his name as he tightened around him, throwing his head back in ecstasy.  Makoto was quick to follow, groaning his lover’s name and spilling inside the condom.  They were both panting.  Makoto reached up with a shaky hand to turn the shower off.

“That was good,” Haru’s eyes opened slowly, his breath still coming in pants.

“Yeah,” Makoto agreed breathlessly.  “Too bad we sort of forgot about that little game,” he chuckled.  “Where did that come from?”  The raven-haired man shrugged.  “Well, it piqued my interest,” he leaned forward and nuzzled his lover’s neck.  “We should do it again sometime.”  Haru nodded.

“We should head back to the party,” the shorter man said regretfully, not wanting to, but knowing that at least six people knew where they were and would probably be heading their way to bother them soon.

“Well, you might have a spare costume, but mine is completely soaked now,” Makoto lamented.

“We have to return the keycard to Rin anyway,” Haru began, “we’ll just see if Sousuke has any clothes you can borrow.”

“He looked like he was in need of some clothing himself,” Makoto’s cheeks tinted pink at the memory of what they’d more than likely nearly walked in on.

“You stay here and I’ll get dressed and head over,” the shorter man leaned forward and gave his boyfriend one more kiss.  “And Makoto,” he pulled away, resting his forehead against his lover’s.  “I’m sorry I made you worry.”

“It’s okay,” the taller teen wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close.

“I love you,” Haru breathed and kissed him again.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know...there was a lot of set-up in this one... Thoughts?
> 
> And if you're wondering just what was going on with Rin and Sousuke...please read their story (Part 1 of the "Samezuka Halloween Party" series entitled Under Arrest)
> 
> Next up is ReiGisa and possibly other pairings. Any other requests?


End file.
